Fate's Plans
by Bellsie7
Summary: Every dream, there was always a strange man, with a stick of some sort, a wand maybe, always speaking of this 'Potter'. Was this kind of sick prank? I'm 15, and I'm supposed to worry about zits and stuff. Fate has a different plan for me. HarryxOC


**Perfect- Chapter 1**

My mom told me to never settle for anything less than perfect. She never technically _said _it to me. She wrote it out on a piece of paper.

Those were the last…words I guess she has ever told me. The last time I saw my mom was when they buried her. Yeah, if you haven't guessed it; my mom's gone.

She died when I was 10 years old. I'm 15 now, living in Canada, in a shit orphanage where I'm ordered around like Cinderella, whoop dee doo.

_Belle, clean this room_

_Belle, one of the kids took a shit in the living room!_

COME ON! I'm practically the mother hear, when the actual mother in this place is self-absorbed in Botox.

But a cool thing about this get up is when I get angry, stuff happens. Tables break, glasses shatter, screams ensue, and this place is in ruins.

So they try to not get me mad. Did that make sense? It's been happening since I was younger, my parents couldn't explain it to me either, and when I was called a freak at school, my single mom would say:

_Sweetie, things happen for a reason. I don't know yours yet, but we'll figure it out together._

This didn't really help the situation, but I followed her advice anyways.

Anyways…so today Pretty Princess Tara, the 'mother's daughter' is going out to the beach with her friends, so that means I'm stuck to take care of 2 children! FUN!

The 2 others were just children. One named Anna, who is just a year old, and Sammie, my 4 year old…best friend. I just want them to grow up and be free, have a family.

I try to give them the best childhood they can have, so I work extra hours at work when I can to get them what they need. But something always happens so that everything works out.

Duplicating money and stuff, crazy huh?

What the hell did I ever do to deserve this life? To say at the least, I grew up too fast. At 15 I'm only supposed to worry about zits and boys and some other stuff like…I just don't know.

"Belle! Belle!" Little Samantha yelled. I love this little girl, honestly. She is one of the sweetest girls I know. What worried me were the tears and the frown gracing her usually smiling face.

"There's a crazy man outside, and, and he looks like a snake, and h-he, Belle his snake is huge, like this big!"

She wiggled away from my grasp and moved her blond hair away from her blue eyes streaming with tears, I wiped them away. She stood on the ground and stretched her arms away from her body.

"Even bigger!"

She has just described my worst nightmare. Literally. Every dream, there was always a strange man, with a stick of some sort, a wand maybe, always speaking of this 'Potter'. Was this kind of sick prank?

I heard a loud explosion coming from the front porch and a loud, cold laugh.

My blood froze and I felt my heart pump furiously. I crouched so her head could be slightly above mine. "Sammie, listen to me right now, alright? Someone bad is there, be as quiet as you can alright?"

She nodded, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. I carried her, resting her on my hip and ran upstairs to the Living Room, where the kids would usually play.

They were huddled against a corner of the room, all crying. These were my babies, the children I practically raised, crying. The sight broke my heart.

I took Sammie off of my hip, she moved towards the group of children. The knocking became louder, and I heard a blast downstairs. The children screamed and cried.

"Momma, Momma!" Anna screamed. This can't be happening. "I'm not momma; I will protect you, sh, sh."

I counted the 2 children over and over, even though I know they are here. "I need you to be quiet, please, just be quiet." I pressed my finger to my lips.

"COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE, BELLE!" Who was this? What did they need me for? How do they know me? How'd they know I was here?

I found my arms and hands moving to protect the young girls. I closed my eyes, and felt…something coming out of me, like a force, I fell into a trance, the girls calmed down from what I could hear.

Then I heard and saw nothing but the children, the tiny one year olds and my 4 year old Sammie. I moved slowly towards them.

A loud banging sound hit the door of the Living Room and a man with blue eyes and blue eyes, wearing a cloak came in.

Sammie screamed softly against the back of my leg. I turned back. "Sh, that's not him sweetie, he's safe, he's a nice man, not the other man, sh baby." I held Anna in my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"How do you know?" the guy said. "I just do"

"Pack my things, I know" I whispered. I've dreamt of this day, but it stopped just here. I paused as I passed him. He turned to lok at me.

"There is simply no time, grab the children, and hold on." Sammie ran up to me and Anna. I held on to his outstretched arm, and felt an unpleasant pull at my navel, and took one last look at the place I had been living for 5 years.

I felt my legs hit pavement as we landed in an old apartment place, whatever it's called, I still had Anna on my sling, and I lifted up a quivering Sammie and rested her once again, on my hip.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea" I looked down on her scarred face, covered in marks and debris of shattered glass. I sniffled, and then I broke. I did this to them, this is my entire fault; I don't deserve to live with these girls.

She wiped away my tears.

She jumped away from me as I sobbed, holding on to Anna as she was my anchor. I felt her hold on to my hand and lead me towards a door.

I calmed down immediately, where exactly were we? I was met with blue eyes, "All in due time." Has he read my thoughts?

"Thank you, sir, for everything" I said, I awkwardly hugged him, with Anna still on my chest.

He returned the hug. "No worries, now, there is a room upstairs you and your family can go to" he gestured towards the stairs with one wrinkly hand. I nodded at him, and lifted up Sammie,

"C'mon, let's go"

"SWINE DISGRACING THE FACE MY HOME!" I jumped back and glared at the source of the noise as Anna cried.

"SHUT UP! HORRID WOMAN!" The lady wouldn't listen, I saw a bush of brown hair as a lean guy attempted to shut the curtains, Anna screamed even louder than before. He gave up, and the woman kept bellowing.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm Sirius"

"Belle"

Anna and Sammie both screeched. I had had enough.

"SHUT UP YOU HORRIBLE OLD WOMAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE CHILDREN ARE BOTHERED? DO YOU HAVE A HEART? ANY AT ALL? THESE ARE CHILDREN! I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU SAY, SO JUST SHUT UP, ALRIGHT! BE MISERABLE ON YOUR OWN! GOOOOO!"

She merely stuck her nose up in the air, the curtains drew together.

"That's how we do it in VanCity." I said, and imagined a football in my hands. "SPIKE!"

I went up the stairs without a glance back. I briefly heard someone murmur.

'How did she do that?'

I moved up the door, still holding the girls. I twisted the door knob and was greeted to 3 shocked faces.

They looked confused, I may have interrupted something. Woops.

"I'm sorry, we can leave." I whispered, looking down at my girls.

"No, not at all, please, sit" A girl with bushy hair moved her hand towards a dusty bed. "I'm Hermione, this is Harry" Green eyes, and black raven hair, is how I'd describe him, he is quite handsome.

"And that is Ron Weasley" she pointed to a tall ginger haired boy. The way she said his name was so dream-like. Ooh la la.

"This," I whispered. "Is Anna" I pointed towards the auburn hair baby on my chest, "And this is Sammie"

"Hi! I'm 4!" And put out 3 fingers. They laughed. Anna stirred, and opened up her green eyes.

"Momma" she said. I smiled. "No, sweetie. Belle. Not momma."

"Who are you?" I turned and was met with green emerald eyes.

_Damn it._

**AN: Hey guys! Please review this story, critique me if you wish. Please, please review. 3 reviews and I'll continue! **


End file.
